Lockdown
by Inked Thought
Summary: When the team travels to Amity, Maine, one half gets locked in with the monster and the other half must race against the clock to save them before it's to late. Sequel to Found (It is vital that you read Found first).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so a short chapter, but hey, life is hard like that. I hope this hooks you for the rest of the story! As usual, I own nothing from the show Supernatural. Please read and review!**

"Come on Sam! This is stupid!" Alex complained loudly in the backseat of the Impala. "You're on my side, right Dean?"

"Sorry kiddo, this is the price of riding with us." Dean said, smirking at her through the rearview mirror.

"But it's not fair!" Her voice rose a bit in her anger.

"Sam and I had to do it." Dean reasoned.

"You almost never do any of the research, it's always Sam and I. Does that mean that only we should go on the hunt?" Alex countered. Dean started to fume and was about to start yelling when Sam intervened.

"Dean, Alex, play nice."

"Besides, you guys were with your dad back then, and I'm eighteen!"

"Well life is hard sometimes." Sam said with finality.

"I should be out killing the monster with you guys!" She tried as a last ditch effort.

"Nope, you're not getting out of this one." Dean said.

"Buck up, it'll be fun." Sam said, twisting around in his seat to smile at the glowering girl.

"I hate school." She snarled, turning away from Sam's glowing face to press her face against the cold window and stare out at the passing scenery.

**Hope you liked it! Was the school thing way obvious? If there is absolutely anything you think I aught to know about the chapter leave your comments/reviews in the (as John Green would say) dooblydo. I will update again soon, hopefully with a longer chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Ronnisaur, because you left a comment. This is my thing now, you comment, a chapter gets dedicated to you. Once again, I own nothing from the show Supernatural. Please review and enjoy.**

Alex was still glowering when they pulled into the Sleepeazy motel. They parked the car by the front. Sam and Dean got out first and Sam turned to Alex who was sliding out as Dean watched.

"Come on Alex, I can get your own room this time." Sam said soothingly, trying to coax her out of her mood. Once she was in one, she could be that way for days. Sam was hoping that the promise of some real privacy instead of a sheet draped across her area would snap her out of it early. She just glared at him though before stomping off towards the forest that rested behind the motel. Sam sighed and walked around the car, over to Dean.

"Try to get her a separate room." Sam, muttered. Dean took one look at Alex's retreating form and nodded mutely before entering the main office.

"Hi." Dean said, flashing his signature smile to the woman behind the desk.

"Hello, what can I do for ya?" She asked him, smiling sweetly back.

"Two rooms, one king and two queens." Dean said, handing over a scammed credit card. The woman quickly completed the transaction and handed Dean four room keys.

"Have a nice day." She said.

"Thanks, you too." Dean replied before walking out the door.

"Did you get her one?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and handed one of their room keys over to his brother.

"Start researching whatever's going on around here." Dean said. Sam gave him a half grin before walking over to their room, already reaching for his computer.

Dean turned around to face Alex's direction and squared his shoulders. The last time he had talked to her when she was like this, she had nearly taken his head off. Granted, he had thrown one of Sam's oranges at her, then had talked her down from her temper, right before he threw another, but still.

"Go away Dean, I don't want to talk to anybody right now." She snapped when Dean was only a few feet away from her.

"I know you're not thrilled at the idea of school," Dean stared.

"Not thrilled? I was not thrilled when the demon when hunted last week threw me on my ass. I was not thrilled when I woke up the other day and found out that there was crap in my hair. This is not, not thrilled Dean, this is murder spree pissed off!" She interrupted, the inferno blazing in her eyes.

Dean sighed and started again."I know your no thrilled about going to school, but like Sam said, education is important."

"You almost never went to school." She pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's come back to bite me in the ass a million times." Dean handed over one of her room keys.

"You serious?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, why not?" Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks." She said, her iron gaze softening a bit. They went over to the Impala and grabbed their duffels.

"Hey! I'm gonna need some things before I go to school tomorrow!" She shouted at him just as she reached her door.

"What's that?" Dean shouted back.

"School supplies you dimwit!"

**So I hope you liked the conversation. Did it seem real enough to you? What sort of vibe where you getting from the conversations as well as the characters? Was Alex too moody? Please let me know so I can fix it next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! A longer chapter! Just so you guys don't get confused, the school Alex is going to is a bunch of buildings scattered across a field, because that's how I want it. Once again, nothing from Supernatural is mine. Please read and review, and, most importantly, enjoy!**

The Impala purred into the Amity High School as Alex stared out the passenger window. She sighed as she took in the brick walls of her prison for however long they were there.

"Have fun!" Dean said. She gave him a withering look and slid out of the car.

"Are you sure I have to go?" She begged. She gave her a small shrug and she shut the door. She watched the Impala drive away and sighed before shifting her bag higher up on her shoulder.

"Was that your boyfriend sweetheart?" A voice called out. Alex whirled around to face a large boy who was leering at her.

"My dad." She replied curtly, the lie slipping out easily as water. Alex brushed past him and started on her way to where she hoped the main office was.

"Hold on baby, no need to rush." The boy said, scrambling to keep up with Alex's quick pace, "I don't think I've ever seen you before, you're new here, right?"

"Really? What tipped you off on that?" Alex said, sarcasm dripping from every word. She hopped the boy would take the hint and stop following her. He didn't.

"You, know," He said, stepping in front of Alex, forcing her to stop walking as he leaned in and she leaned away, "I could always, show you around a bit." He purred. Alex sidestepped him again, this time knocking into him with her shoulder, throwing him off balance.

"I'm good." She replied curtly as she strode into the office. One of the secretaries looked up and smiled at her as the door closed.

"Hi there honey, what can I do for ya?" She asked in that tone that all secretaries seemed to know.

"I'm new here, I was wondering if you had my class schedule?" Alex asked. The secretary beamed at her.

"Sure I can, what's your name?" Alex shifted her weight from one foot to another, her cheeks going scarlet as she told the secretary her name in barely a whisper. The secretary's brow furrowed a little bit.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" She asked. Alex turned even redder.

"Alexandria Alexander Doyle." She choked out. The secretary gave a bit of a giggle.

"That's quite a lengthy one." She commented as Alex's schedule started printing. Alex glared at her as she snatched the paper from the printer.

"It's disgusting." Alex snapped before turning right back around and marching out of the office. The boy was still outside, apparently waiting for her to emerge.

"Hey babe, didn't catch your name earlier." He said as he sidled up to her once again. Alex looked at the schedule and saw that her first class of the day was English. Well at least that was something to look forward to in this hellhole.

"That's because I didn't give it." She said to him coldly, "Now please refrain from coming so close to me again, your very presence makes me feel unclean." He stared after her as she started walking in the general direction of the classrooms, hoping that he could stumble upon the correct class. Another boy came jogging up to her and she sighed in anticipation of another creep.

"Sorry about Derrick, he's a dick and likes to think he has a way with women," He said, "Need help finding your class?" He asked, holding out his hand for the schedule Alex was holding, a small smile starting to form.

"How did you know I was new?" Alex asked as she reluctantly handed the paper over to him.

"You just had that lost look about you," He said, a full smile breaking out before he looked down at her paper. "Okay, well your first class actually isn't that far from here, so I'll walk you to it. We have second and seventh period together though, so I will see you then." He handed the paper back to her. She allowed the tiniest of smiles to start as he led her across the green.

"James." He said, extending his hand to her once they had reached her class.

"Alex."

"Well then, Alex, I will see you next period." He said before turning around and walking off. She sighed once, then entered the classroom, but maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

**So, what did ya think? Should Derrick be more disgusting? How do you feel about James? What do you think the monster will be? Did you like the Alex centered chapter? Don't worry though, it's all Sam and Dean in the next chapter, then I switch back to Alex. That's how this story is going to pan out because everyone is vital to the story and everyone is in different places. Back soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait for my chapter, I got slammed with a bunch of crap and I got this really bad virus, but I'm back now! This chapter is dedicated to my amazing new beta reader, OLDTHINGSNEWTHINGS! She is fantastic so I insist that you go read all of her stories! I own nothing! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

Dean hated research. He hated sitting around doing nothing while more people could be hurt or dying. His job was to rescue people, not sit around in a room all day staring at a computer screen in between staring at a book. It did not help his mood when they couldn't find anything.

"Come on dude, there has got to be something out there!" Dean snapped, flopping onto his bed.

"I'm trying man, but there only seems to be this one dead body." Sam replied, leaning away from the computer for the first time in hours and running his hands through his hair.

"Well, anything strange about that?" Dean asked.

"Well the newspaper says it was covered in bite marks."

"Great, so we're dealing with Hannibal the Cannibal."

"I didn't think you knew who that was."

"Dude, everyone knows who Hannibal is." Sam sighed and went back to his computer, right now he was in the process of hacking into the police database. Dean stood up and started making his way to the door, desperate for some air.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked him, only slightly turning his head away from the computer, he was so closes to the information he needed he could practically taste it.

"I'm going out for some pie, anything you want?" Dean asked.

"Get me some apples." Sam replied as the database finally cracked. Sam had a moment of intense satisfaction before getting back down to work. Dean exited the motel room and headed towards his baby. His frayed nerves were instantly soothed as he settled into his car. He took a deep breath before starting her up and heading out to go find a diner.

As Dean drove, his mind started to wander. It skipped around for a bit until it finally rested on Alex. He felt sort of bad for forcing her to go to school, but seeing her flung twenty feet by the demon last week had worried him. Both he and Sam often forgot sometimes that Alex was just barely an adult and still relatively new to the hunting part of the job. He needed to keep her safe, if just for a week, even if that meant that she would be pissed at him.

He started thinking about how much he really knew about Alex and again came up with a pitifully short list. She still kept so many secrets from them, he didn't even know where she had lived before joining up with them. He wondered what she had done with her journal. He knew she still had it on her, but ever since she had come back from dropping off Elizabeth at her mother's place, he hadn't seen it. He knew that it would be wrong to read it again, but he also knew that if he was to truly protect her, he needed to know everything, and that journal was the key.

Dean finally found a diner that looked good and pulled into the parking lot. He sat down at one of the many empty tables and ordered the cherry pie, which according to the menu, was their specialty. He had just started to get into it when his phone started ringing. Checking caller ID, he saw that it was Sam and picked up.

"Hey," Dean said, "What do ya' got?"

"Get this, according to the autopsy, only the area around the heart had been eaten."

"So a werewolf then."

"See, that's the thing, the heart was still inside the body when it burst." Dean felt his phone buzz against his face.

"Hold up, I think I got a text from someone. Cal you back in a second." Dean said before hanging up and checking his messages. Sure enough, a new one had come in from Alex, it said only one word, 'Fear'. Dean called Sam back and his brother picked up on the first ring.

"It was from Alex wasn't it?" Asked Sam before Dean could get a word out.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I just got one from her as well, fear right?"

**Hoped you liked it! I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything from Supernatural, just my characters. Please read and review and enjoy.**

English actually turned into a very productive class period for Alex. The teacher, Mrs. Robinson, was at least eighty years old, dressed like a teenager, and as crazy as a nut. Ms. Robinson walked in ten minutes after the first bell, asked them to turn to page 394 in their text books-which Alex didn't have-cracked up, then started a rant about the value of Edgar Allen Poe-whose works weren't even in the book.

Alex had seated herself in the back corner of the classroom so she could observe without being observed, for the most part. So she had a perfect view of everyone pulling out their phones. After a few minutes of attempting to listen to Ms. Robinson's ramblings, Alex slipped her phone out of her pocket and started searching the web for the mysterious circumstances that had brought them here.

When the next bell rang, Alex had just a vague idea of what was wrong with Amity, Maine. She couldn't get anything off her phone except a magazine article talking about a body that had been found the other night and police still had to release any relevant information. She tried her best to get into police records, but her phone kept getting frozen. James was waiting for her by the door as she sighed and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"That was a heavy sigh, how was Mrs. Robinson?" James asked as he fell into step beside her.

"Poe enthused." Alex said, a wry smile twisting across her face.

"Ah, yes," He said solemnly before pitching his voice into a high falsetto, " The beauty and tragedy of Poe's life is shown in every word he ever wrote! In every movement he made! Why, even the act of him eating his breakfast was extraordinary!"

"Oh but Mrs. Robinson, how would you know that Poe eating his breakfast was extraordinary? Where you there?" Alex played along.

"Yes my dear, though I hide my age well." James said, Alex let her wry smile become a real one as she remembered the way her teacher was trying to stay young.

"James!" A female called out, jogging towards them. The girl gave Alex one long look over. "Who are you?" She asked, a tint of frost to her tone. Alex met the girl's glare with one of her own

"Kate, this is Alex," James said, oblivious to the silent battle going on between the girls, "Alex, this is Kate." The silence between the two girls was so thick you could almost see it. Alex was unwilling to give up the only decent person so far to Kate, who probably felt the same way. James was just starting to realize the coldness in the two's gazes and was shifting uncomfortably when Kate stuck her hand out to Alex. Alex started at it for a few charged seconds, considering walking away from Kate, but she had already made on enemy in Derrick and girls were often sneakier than guys and refusing the offered hand might cost her James, so she grabbed it. They shook once before releasing and James let out a breath.

"Alex is in our history class Kate." He said as they resumed walking, Kate joining them.

"Oh is she?" Kate asked, giving Alex another look.

"Yeah, and since she's new here, I was thinking she could be a part of our group." He said, giving Kate a puppy dog look.

"Aww, come on James! Our project is almost finished, she'll only screw it up." Kate whined, Alex felt her dislike of the girl deepen.

"I might actually be able to help." Alex snapped, putting her nose just a little higher into the air. "What's your project about anyways?"

"Ghosts." Kate said with as much dignity as she could. Alex stopped mid step and just started at them for a second before bursting out into a fit of laughter. They both stared at her as tears stared streaming out of her eyes.

"Hold up, I'm sorry, it's just, ghosts!" Alex tried to manage, wiping at the tears.

"I told you she would screw it up." Kate said, wrapping her hand around James' arm and tried to pull him away. Alex finished laughing and stepped up so that she was nose to nose with Kate.

"I know more about things that go bump in the night than you could think up of in your wildest nightmares." Alex sneered.

"Oh really?" Kate sneered back.

"Ever heard of a wendigo?" Alex asked, knowing the answer as soon as the panic flashed through the eyes of the other girl.

"Yes."

"All right, how does one go about becoming a wendigo?" Panic again flashed through Kate's eyes as she fumbled for an answer.

"Um, well, first you would, you would have to die-"

"Wrong." Alex said as she started walking again, the other two started walking again as she continued talking. "A wendigo is still alive. You see, in many cultures, they believe that consuming parts of a human they can gain certain attributes. After a while of eating human, they transform into a creature called the wendigo by most."

"See Kate, she can help." James said as they reached a door and both Kate and James entered. Alex looked around quickly before following them in. Kate gave her another long look before slowly nodding her head. James flashed Alex a huge smile before guiding her to a seat across from him. It was in the middle of the room, and Alex started fidgeting. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

'What's wrong?' James mouthed to her as Mr. Markus, the teacher, walked in.

'Can't get comfortable.' She mouthed back.

"Alright class, I want you to form your groups and get started on your projects as I take roll." He said

"We got the new girl." James called out to Mr. Markus as he passed by, Mr. Markus nodded and James and Kate turned to Alex. "Okay, so the assignment was to take a current event and add your own twist to it."

"We decided to take the recent killings because my dad is friends with the chief of police and I can get insider information." Kate said, a hint of self-satisfaction coloring her voice. As much as Alex didn't want it to, her attention was caught by a possible lead in the case.

"Yeah, like what?" Alex asked, leaning forward. Kate smiled, pleased to have Alex's attention.

"Well, did you know that the woman who was found the other day called the police in a complete panic just an hour before her death?" Kate drawled.

"What?" Alex all but shouted. Everyone else in the classroom looked at her and Alex blushed heavily and scooted down into her chair.

"Yeah, she had just been held down by gun point just before. She was terrified that the person who had done it was going to come back for her." Kate said, a little shocked at Alex's reaction to her news, but it was clicking for Alex. The magazine article had talked about the possibility of a heart attack before the chest had been ripped open. What if the woman had been terrified to death though, what if the thing that had killed her had literally frightened her to death? It would make so much sense. Alex pulled out her phone, intent on telling Sam and Dean about her epiphany.

"Miss. Doyle! I am sure that you are aware of school policy on phones, even though you are new here." Mr. Markus said, appearing out of nowhere to stand next to Alex. He held out his hand for her phone, and she quickly sent the only word she had typed, 'Fear'. "You can have this back after school." Alex watched as he carried away the only connection she had to Sam and Dean.

"Come on, let's get back to the project." James said. Alex nodded numbly and turned back to her partners. Kate pulled out their project from her backpack and Alex stated scanning it for any mistakes. There actually wasn't that many, they had obviously done their homework.

Once history class was over, Alex had P.E., which was a waste of time for her, Math, which was boring, Lunch with James, Kate, and all of their friends, Biology, in which they started prepping for the dissection lab, Art, in which Alex did terribly, and Theater with James, where Alex actually had a bit of fun.

When the final bell rang she all but ran to her history room. Mr. Markus gave her a lecture about phones and paying attention in class before handing it over to her. She waited until she was out of sight from him before going through her texts.

The first few were innocent enough, wondering what she had meant by her cryptic message, then as she failed to respond they got more and more panicky. She looked up as she reached the front of the school and automatically locked eyes with Dean. He looked pissed as she sighed and opened up the Impala door. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

**Tell me what you think! This chapter is for Morgan Elizabeth Jacobs, I hope that you enjoyed the longer chapter!**


End file.
